In today's digital age, there are many different ways that people can share media content, such as photographs and video clips. As an example, a person can take a picture and share it with some friends by posting it to a social network website. The person can also take a group of pictures and create a slide show presentation with a music track to share with other people. Thus, a person can choose one or more different ways to share media content.
Although a person can make such a choice, the task of actually sharing media content can be cumbersome. This usually entails the person opening different applications that executes on a computing device and navigating through various application screens. For example, in sharing a photo, the person has to first open the device's camera application to capture the photo. The person has to then open a photo application and navigate to a camera roll screen or some other collection screen to review the photo. From there, if the person is satisfied with the photo, the person can open a social network application and upload the photo to a social network website. However, if the person is not satisfied, he or she must reopen the device's camera application to take another photo, and repeat the same cumbersome process.